


Just A Little Crush

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a crush on Gene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Crush

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Just A Little Crush_   
>  _Character: Sam Tyler_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: Sam has a crush on Gene._   
>  _Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the LiveJournal community lifein1973. Prompt was write a drabble in response to one of your own icons. My icon was the character Posner from The History Boys with the text Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered on it._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Gene is everything Sam isn’t; obnoxious, rude, loud and judgemental. Sam had seen his type, the dinosaurs as they’d been referred to in the future. The last relics of a thankfully bygone era in policing. Sam can’t deny that Gene is good at kicking in doors and taking names, occasionally it’s even the right door.

Sam gets to live out this Starsky and Hutch existence everyday and finds his attitude changing. Gene has even been the inspiration for the odd wank. He should find him repulsive but instead one smile from Gene can make his day. Sam is totally smitten.


End file.
